Present
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Kuroko pikir sia-sia saja memberi hadiah pada Akashi, jika akhirnya tidak pernah digunakan oleh sang emperor. AkaKuro. Special fic for Akashi Seijuuro's Birthday


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOC, absurd, alur cepat, etc.**

**Don't like don't read don't flame!**

* * *

**Summary: Kuroko pikir sia-sia saja memberi hadiah pada Akashi, jika akhirnya tidak pernah digunakan oleh sang emperor.**

**Special fic for Akashi Seijuuro's birthday.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

Kuroko pikir sia-sia saja memberi hadiah pada Akashi, jika pada akhirnya tidak pernah digunakan oleh sang emperor.

Pernah waktu kelas satu, Kuroko menghadiahinya sebuah sepatu basket di hari ulang tahun sang emperor yang ketiga belas. Dan akhirnya, sepatu itu terpajang rapi di kamar Akashi, tidak pernah sekalipun dia memakainya untuk pertandingan atau mungkin saat latihan.

Ketika kelas dua, di hari ulang tahun Akashi yang keempat belas, Kuroko memberinya hadiah sebuah dompet dengan harga yang cukup menguras kantong. Dan tidak pernah sekali pun Kuroko melihat Akashi menggunakan dompet itu untuk menyimpan uangnya.

Di ulang tahun Akashi yang kelima belas, Kuroko yang sedang sibuk latihan untuk pertandingan Winter Cup terakhir mereka di SMP tidak sempat memberikan apapun sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Akashi. Maka, hari itu, dia hanya mengirim pesan singkat yang berisi 'selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun."

Dan pesan tersebut tidak pernah dibalas oleh Akashi.

.

.

Hari ini, 20 Desember, hari ulang tahun Akashi yang keenam belas. Ya, Kuroko tidak pernah melupakan hari ulang tahun mantan kaptennya di Teiko.

Bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Akashi, Kise mengundang mereka semua untuk mengikuti pesta natal di SMP Teiko—sekaligus reuni, begitu katanya. Meski mereka yakin Kise punya niat tersendiri untuk memberi kejutan ulang tahun pada Akashi.

Maka, saat ini, dua jam sebelum waktu pesta natal yang telah ditentukan, Kuroko berjalan-jalan di Shibuya, yang—seperti biasa—selalu dipadati oleh orang-orang. Lagu-lagu natal berkumandang dari segala penjuru, memberi kesan natal yang begitu kental. Salju putih yang berjatuhan menambah indahnya suasana—meski membuat orang-orang kedinginan dan terpaksa mengenakan mantel tebal dengan tambahan bulu untuk menghangatkan badan.

Kuroko berjalan sendirian dalam keheningan. Tujuan utamanya ke tempat ini adalah untuk mencari hadiah ulang tahun Akashi. Walau Kuroko tahu percuma. Bagaimana pun, Akashi adalah mantan kaptennya dulu—orang yang pernah bermain basket bersama dirinya di satu tim dan satu lapangan yang sama.

Perhatiannya tersita ketika dia melewati sebuah toko buku. Mungkin di sinilah hadiah yang tepat yang bisa dia berikan untuk Akashi. Tanpa ragu, dia memasuki toko tersebut, mengabaikan salam si penjaga kasir—sedikit membuatnya heran, tumben ada yang menyadari keberadaannya?—dan berkeliling toko, mencari sesuatu yang bagus dengan harga yang tidak menguras dompetnya. Karena toh tidak akan digunakan oleh Akashi, untuk apa dia membeli yang mahal-mahal?

Fokusnya jatuh pada sebuah _notebook_ kecil berwarna merah, dengan gambar lonceng natal berwarna kuning di sisi kanan bawah. Warna yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada warna iris heterokrom Akashi. Kuroko berpikir barang kali inilah hadiah yang tepat untuk Akashi.

Maka, Kuroko pun berjalan menuju kasir, berniat membayar—sekaligus meminta si penjaga kasir yang cantik dan berdada besar untuk membungkusnya.

Kuroko keluar dari toko dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Senang karena bisa memberi Akashi hadiah yang menurutnya sangat bagus, sekaligus sedih karena Akashi mungkin takkan menggunakan _notebook_ tersebut.

.

.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Aula SMP Teiko, yang dulu biasa mereka gunakan untuk latihan basket. Aula tersebut telah dihiasi dengan berbagai hiasan natal. Pohon natal berdiri tegak di sudut dekat bench, menambah indah suasana.

Sesuai dugaannya, pesta natal ini juga merupakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Akashi. Terbukti dari Kise yang kini tengah memimpin mereka menyanyikan lagu 'selamat ulang tahun' untuk Akashi, dengan kue ulang tahun besar yang dibawa Murasakibara dari rumahnya. Di atas kue tersebut tertulis '_happy_ _birthday, Akashi Seijuuro_' dengan krim berwarna merah, dan di sekelilingnya ditaruh enam belas lilin berwarna merah. Sesuai dengan kesukaan Akashi.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya, Akashicchi." Ujar Kise dengan heboh.

Akashi membungkukkan badan. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu meniup—dengan susah payah—keenam belas lilin tersebut hingga api kemerahan yang tadi berkobar kini padam.

"Sekarang saatnya memberi hadiah-ssu." Kata Kise lagi, dengan suara nyaring. Dia lalu mengambil kantong plastik besar berwarna _pink_—yang sedari tadi diletakkannya di bench. Diberikannya kantong plastik itu pada Akashi. "Ini dariku untuk Akashicchi-ssu. Semoga Akashicchi suka. Maaf, aku tidak sempat membungkusnya."

Akashi hanya diam, sambil mengeluarkan benda lunak yang ada di dalam plastik _pink_ tersebut. Dan saat itu juga, dia terdiam. Yang lain menatap Kise horor.

"Apa maksudmu memberiku sebuah boneka, Ryota?" tanya Akashi mengancam. Gunting telah bertengger manis di tangan kanannya, siap untuk melesat dan melukai surai kuning yang hobi nyengir tersebut. Tidak habis pikir, betapa nekadnya Kise memberikan hadiah pada Akashi sebuah boneka sapi betina, lengkap dengan puting susunya—membuat Aomine sedikit tergoda untuk meremasnya sekali.

"A-aku memberi boneka sapi pada Akashicchi agar Akashicchi selalu ingat untuk minum susu dan cepat tambah tinggi-ssu." Jawab Kise, keringat dingin. "Dan juga, sebenarnya itu hadiah dari fansku untukku-ssu. Tapi karena aku tidak menyukainya, aku memberinya pada Akashicchi."

Nekad. Kise benar-benar nekad.

"Jadi kau memberiku barang tak diinginkan yang diberikan oleh fansmu?" tanya Akashi dingin, aura hitam telah menguar dari tubuhnya. "Mati kau, Ryota."

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Kise yang mematung di tempat, dengan gunting merah menancap di lantai tepat di sebelah kakinya.

Semua hanya bisa mengasihani ketidakberuntungan Kise dalam diam.

.

.

"Nah?" Akashi bertanya, iris heterokromnya menatap kelima rekan-rekannya.

"Maaf Akashi, tapi aku tidak membawa hadiah." Ujar Aomine, sebelah tangannya menggaruk surai biru tuanya yang tertata rapi di atas kepalanya. "Ah, tapi aku membawa _photobook_ Mai-chan edisi terbaru. Apa kau mau? Aku akan memberikannya padamu sebagai hadiah."

"Aku tidak butuh buku _hentai_ seperti itu." Kata Akashi dingin. Kembali iris heterokromnya memandang sekeliling.

Midorima kemudian maju, lalu mengulurkan sebuah benda dalam genggamannya. Sebuah gunting berwarna merah. "Menurut oha-asa, _lucky item_ Sagitarius hari ini adalah benda berwarna merah. Jadi, aku memberikan gunting merah padamu sebagai hadiah. B-bukan berarti aku peduli padamu. Hanya saja, oha-asa itu selalu benar." Ada sedikit semburat merah di wajah sang _shooter_ hijau lumut tersebut.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah punya banyak gunting di rumah." Tolak Akashi. Kacamata Midorima pecah seketika—hiperbola.

"Aka-chin~" suara kekanakan si raksasa bersurai ungu itu terdengar, mengalihkan pandangan Akashi pada sosok yang masih sibuk mencolek-colek krim dari kue ulang tahun tersebut—dia tidak berani memakannya karena belum ada izin dari Akashi. "Aku lupa membawa hadiah. Jadi, aku kasih maiubo saja, ya. Ini rasa baru, dalam ukuran yang lebih besar." Dia menyodorkan satu bungkus maiubo yang berukuran jauh lebih besar daripada yang biasa dia makan.

"Tidak usah, Atsushi." Berbeda dengan tadi, Akashi kini menolaknya dengan halus. "Kau yang membawa kue ulang tahun ini. Kurasa, itu sudah menjadi hadiah yang cukup bagus untukku."

"Yey~ kalau begitu, maiubo ini kumakan saja~" seru Murasakibara senang. Sontak dia langsung merobek bungkus makanan ringan tersebut.

Pandangan Akashi kini terfokus pada Kuroko yang masih diam sembari meremas kain tasnya—di mana di dalamnya terdapat hadiah yang akan dia beri untuk Akashi. Namun, dia sedikit ragu. Apa dia harus memberinya sekarang?

Pandangan Akashi yang terasa makin menusuk padanya membuat Kuroko segera membuka tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah hadiah yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah. "Ini dariku untuk Akashi-kun. Semoga Akashi-kun menyukainya."

Akashi menerima hadiah itu dalam diam. Kemudian tanpa ragu, dia membuka kertas pembungkus secara perlahan. Menampakkan wujud sesungguhnya hadiah dari Kuroko.

Sebuah _notebook_ berwarna merah. Dengan hiasan gambar lonceng kuning.

Pemilik surai merah itu terdiam sesaat. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Terimakasih, Tetsuya." Gumamnya singkat dengan wajah datar. Diletakkannya dengan hati-hati hadiah Kuroko di sebelah tasnya. "Ayo kita makan kuenya." Titahnya singkat.

Kuroko terdiam dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak. Rasa kecewa merayap di dalam hatinya. Padahal dia begitu ingin melihat wajah tersenyum Akashi saat menerima hadiah yang diberikannya. Tapi, kenapa? Akashi bahkan tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang hadiahnya. Apa yang salah?

"Maaf, teman-teman, aku permisi ke toilet sebentar." Ujar Kuroko. Tanpa menunggu jawaban teman-temannya, dia segera berlari keluar dari aula. Sesungguhnya dia tidak begitu ingin ke toilet. Hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan hatinya yang agak kacau.

.

.

Kuroko kembali ke aula setelah mencuci muka dan menenangkan dirinya selama hampir sepuluh menit. Dia berniat langsung masuk ke aula jika saja suara Kise tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Kurokocchi lama sekali-ssu."

"Apa dia tersesat ya?"

"Tidak mungkin dia tersesat, Aominecchi. Dia kan pernah bersekolah di sini-ssu."

Midorima yang sedari tadi diam kini menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kukira sudah jelas. Kuroko pergi ke toilet selama itu untuk menenangkan diri."

Kini semua mata memandang ke arah Midorima. "Apa maksudnya-ssu?"

"Harusnya kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri tadi." Jawab Midorima. "Kuroko tampaknya agak terpukul karena Akashi kelihatannya tidak menyukai hadiah yang diberikannya."

Seketika itu juga, Akashi menoleh ke arah Midorima dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. Dia seperti… heran? "Sejak kapan kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak menyukai hadiah yang diberikannya?"

DEG

Kuroko—yang sedari tadi terus bersembunyi di balik pintu aula, menguping—tersentak. Apa maksudnya? Kembali dia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak berkomentar apapun mengenai hadiah yang diberikan Kuroko. Dulu juga, kau tidak pernah memakai sepatu dan dompet pemberian Kuroko. Ketika Kuroko mengirimimu pesan, kau juga tidak membalasnya sama sekali." Ujar Midorima.

"Well, aku memang tidak memakainya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya." Kata Akashi. "Kalau kugunakan, nanti cepat rusak. Aku tidak mau hadiah pemberian Tetsuya jadi rusak."

Apa?

Midorima kembali menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kuroko mengira kau membenci hadiahnya."

"Jauh lebih baik daripada aku harus menggunakannya dan pada akhirnya hadiah itu jadi rusak." Jawab Akashi. "Aku tidak pernah membenci apapun yang diberikan Tetsuya padaku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku jadi teringat, waktu aku menginap di rumah Aka-chin, aku lihat Aka-chin mencium hadiah pemberian Kuro-chin sebelum tidur. Dia juga membaca ulang pesan 'selamat ulang tahun' dari Kuro-chin." Mendadak Murasakibara menyela dengan wajah polos. Sontak wajah Akashi memerah.

"Atsushi, kau…"

"Aka-chin jangan marah. Aku kan cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Murasakibara berusaha menenangkan Akashi sembari memeluk semua cemilan yang dibawanya—takut kalau-kalau kapten psikopatnya akan menyita semuanya.

"Tidak ada jatah cemilan untukmu selama dua bulan." Titah Akashi sadis.

"AKA-CHIN JAHAT!"

Sementara aula dipenuhi suara tangis Murasakibara, Kuroko yang masih berada di luar aula hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Satu tangan ditaruhnya di depan dada, tepat di depan jantungnya yang saat inu berdetak kencang.

Ternyata Akashi tidak seperti yang ada di pikirannya.

.

.

**FIN**

.

**A/N**: Masalah kecil pun bisa jadi besar karena kesalahpahaman. Yah, itu intinya.

Yak, ini fic kedua saya untuk ultahnya Akashi. Sungguh sesuatu, publish 2 fic dalam satu hari. Ya, soalnya saya lagi libur jadi waktu luang banyak.

Fanfic ini juga dibuat untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman. Siapa tahu ada yang salah paham mengenai saya yang gak pernah menggunakan hadiah ultah yang diberikan oleh teman-teman saya. Juli kemarin, waktu saya ultah, saya dapat hadiah _notebook_ dari temen saya. _Notebook_-nya cantik banget. Karena sayang, gak pernah saya pakai. Soalnya tulisan saya jelek, kan sayang kalau _notebook_ secantik itu diisi tulisan jelek saya. Jadi, buat temen-temen saya, jangan tersinggung kalau saya ga pernah pakai hadiah pemberian kalian :D

Baik, cukup sampai di sini. Berniat meninggalkan review? =D

.

.

Oya, fanfic saya yang Teiko Highschool Basket Club agak ngaret karena saya mau bikin fanfic untuk ultah Rivaille dari fandom sebelah dulu. Mohon pengertiannya :D


End file.
